


He wouldn't do anything

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Pre-Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of the Mellark family had a cruel fate, at least he and his father: infatuated with women of the Everdeen family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wouldn't do anything

The men of the Mellark family had a cruel fate, at least he and his father: infatuated with women of the Everdeen family.

He did not mind being constantly attracted to her, but he knew he had no hope.

Peeta was a coward.

Well, surely his infatuation had no future, so he watched her from a distance and he felt his heart beat faster when their eyes met.

He had no way of escape, that was not an infatuation.

He loved her, but he would not do anything but stare from afar, hoping that one day she would notice him.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Words
> 
> Poor, poor Peeta. He's in love with a girl mentally confused as Katniss.  
> I have to admit, though, that I love the ship where, one of the two, doesn't understand his own feelings.  
> What can I do?  
> Katniss, please, tell me you love that poor boy. He deserves it, come on.  
> I hope you enjoyed the drabble. The fanfiction isn't so great originality, but I don't mind, perhaps because everything relating to Peeta, I love it. I'm biased, yeah.  
> The phrase: "Peeta was a coward" is a thought of Peeta himself who believes that since we don't have the courage to talk to Katniss (dear, you're a thousand times better than her). In the end, I think he is anything but a coward :)  
> Kisses  
> Deb


End file.
